Aftermath Of Buu
by Firekid528
Summary: Goku and hercule fuse as a last resort. Will this be enough to stop Buu? Goku kills Kid Buu but is the world at peace? Read On to find out!
1. Buu and Goku fight

Chapter 1  
  
"You have ten seconds to fuse with someone before I kill you and all beings on this earth." fumed Majin Buu. Little did Goku know, hope was around the corner. Hercule and Dende were closely watching the fight between Majin Buu and Goku. He suddenly sensed their ki and immediately sped to the site. When he got there he was very surprised to see Dende and Hercule closely watching the fight. Goku was thinking of which to fuse with eventually hoping that Vegeta would soon show up. When Goku sensed that Vegeta wasn't there he thought of who he was going to fuse with. Hercule or Dende? Dende had the power to heal but as quick as the thought came in it left because he realized Dende had no idea how to fight along with his small size. Hercule had higher ki than the average human and pretty close to Dende's. He also knew the basic martial arts and could actually fight pretty well. Also he was claimed as the strongest human on earth (even though it's not true). Goku yelled "Here put this on!" but Hercule look at him with confusion. Goku got agitated and yelled "Are you listening asshole, put this on!" Hercule followed Goku's directions and hastily put the fusion earrings on. As soon as he put it on there was an intense light and the two fused together. Out came a person; muscular, tall, almost cool looking but one problem. He had a BIG afro. Majin Buu laughed at the stupid resort that Goku made and mockingly commented "You are such a fucking dumb ass." "You chose that piece of scum to fuse with" "HAHAHAHA!!!!" "I might not be as weak as you think" Gokule replied and started to power up. His ki shot strait up to an unbelievable level and his he was shrouded in a golden light. His hair grew even larger than before and he became super Sayain 3.Majin Buu quickly remembered something. ************************************Flashback******************************* ********* "You look funny with big hair; hehehehehe." Said Majin Buu. But, Goku hastily replied "Don't underestimate my power" and shot a ki blast strait through Majin Buu's plump head. Goku replied "What's the matter; cat got you tongue?" *****************************End Flashback****************************************** Majin Buu Thinking to self "OH MY GOD he's back!!!!" Gokule laughed and said "What's wrong? Remember me?" "You know, the guy you mad fun of with the big hair." Majin Buu could only stutter.  
  
Note from Author: I will update once a week and in all of my chapters there will probably be action. 


	2. Super Sayian4?

Disclaimer: I do not own dbz; I write stories on things if the situations were different than the show. Chapter2  
  
Within seconds the two broke out into a fight. Majin Buu threw a right then a left but Gokule easily dodged them. Gokule elbowed Buu in the gut sending saliva flying out of his mouth. Then sent a small ki flash at Buu but, Majin Buu easily dodged. Gokule and Buu threw a numerous amount of volleys and punches at each other, till Gokule yelled "I'm just warming up" said Gokule "I thought you were supposed to be a challenge?" Majin Buu replied "Well then I guess you want to witness true power. Majin Buu powered up to his max and bellowed "Beat this you asshole!" Goku replied "I could easily beat you and make you beg for mercy!" "Your nothing but all lies; you killed all of those innocent people; why?"Gokule thinking to self (Videl, Chi-Chi, Gohan, Goten, Trunks,) Majin Buu replied "Because I'm evil what did you think?" Gokule said "You'll never learn will you?" "EVIL DOESN'T PAY!!!!" Gokule was growing enraged at this comment but something even greater was happening. Gokule's ki was dramatically rising and eventually Gokule was now cloaked in a blue light. Gokule was Super Sayain 4!!! His ki was at a level of 50,000, higher than anything anyone could have ever dreamed of. Majin Buu stammered and looked on at this Sayain's amazing power. Gokule now had a tail, his hair was the length of his body, and instead of a golden yellow light it was now a bright blue light illuminated the sky. Lightning pounded the ground as his power screwed up the atoms in the sky. Majin Buu said confidently "You think that a change in your hair style is going to make you stronger than me; then get another thought coming." "I AM THE STRONGEST BEING IN THE UNIVERSE!!!!!" Buu's ki rose slightly but it was nothing compared to what Gokule's power was. Gokule said angrily "You know you have no chance, Give up or die." Buu took this seriously knowing that he had no chance to beet him physically. Then Buu noticed something on the ground. It was his leg that was torn off during the battle. Buu said "I'll die before I lose to a piece of scum like you!" Gokule hollered to Buu "I'll give you 10 seconds before I kill you." "Choose, Give up or Die...?" as Gokule was counting Buu was commanding his leg to move upward and swallow Gokule whole. Gokule felt a presence behind him as he instant transmitted behind it and shot a Kamehameha wave at it disintegrating it. Buu was furious at this action and the two started to throw punches and kicks at each other. This battle was more intense than the last. Buu was fighting when all of a sudden Gokule instant transmitted behind him about 300ft. Gokule started to make a gigantic spirit bomb and then did something to modify it. He move right behind it then did the biggest Kamehameha wave he could muster and sent the spirit bomb pacing very quickly towards Majin Buu. Buu tries to block it but realizes it's too powerful. So he quickly disappears and reappears behind it and kicks it sending it into space. Eventually it disperses into a stream of light like the sun exploded. Buu thought to himself "I can't believe this guy is so powerful!" "I have to find his weak spot." Gokule and Buu fight even more, leaving craters in the earth and damage every where. One crater even looked like an imprint of Majin Buu. Buu was blowing his stack when he found out that Gokule was slacking off. As Buu fumed Gokule was laughing and smirking at Buu. The two started to fight once again this time Tien and Chiowtsu showed up. Gokule sensed their energy and knocked Buu through many walls and into a pile a broken boulders. Buu lay there quietly thinking to himself on how to beat him. Then he realized that he would kill the remaining people on earth and threaten to kill his friends that he was talking to. Gokule asked "Why are you here?" Tien and Chiowtsu could only look at Gokule and see his tremendous power. Buu quietly got up hoping not to disturb his foe. 


	3. Victorious!

Chqpter3  
  
Buu suppressed his ki as he walked towards the 3 fighters (Tien, Chiowtsu, and Gokule). Gokule said "Tien, you know this is the most dangerous place to be right now." Tien replied "Yes I know but we came here to help; Buu killed all of our friends and I'm going to die with them." Gokule said "Don't be a fool, you will end up dying painfully and regret what you two have done." Tien said "Then let me die." Gokule was angered at this remark but couldn't do anything about it. He just hoped Tien would come to his senses. As Buu was getting closer he became more and more exited. His ki was very slowly rising. Gokule sensed it and roared "You fool!" and quickly transmitted behind him and kicked Buu in the back sending him into a mountain. Buu got up and rushed towards Gokule and punched him in the face but it only made him snicker. Gokule and Buu jump back from each other and started to form Kamehameha waves. Gokule realized this would be his only chance to beat Buu but also he felt a presence behind him. It was Tien. Tien was powering up his tribeam hoping he could help Gokule defeat his foe. The three released their ki blasts and they were sent towards their foes. Gokule's was easily overpowering Buu's but something stirred inside Gokule. He felt like he shouldn't kill Buu. He let that thought out of his mind because it was a terrible idea. Tien was using his tribeam but then he figured out a way to make the biggest ki blast possible, which would be more than enough to defeat Buu. He shot his tribeam into Gokule's Kamehameha wave and the blast was overwhelming. Buu's died and he cried out "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" "I"M INVINCIBLE!!!!!!!!!" and he was disintegrated in the blast. Majin Buu had been defeated and the impossible was done. Tien yelled out in joy "OH MY GOD!!! WE KILLED HIM!!!!" and then he fainted because all of his energy was low. Gokule figured when he got home he would celebrate and go look for the dragon balls but until Tien got up he would rest. He lowered his ki all the way and headed home. When he got there he laid Tien on one of the beds and sat on the couch. Gokule picked up the remote and turned on the T.V. He forgot everyone was dead. He took off the fusion earrings and another bright light shone. Hercule and Goku were free. They look at each other but Hercule fainted also. Goku picked him up and placed him in the guest bedroom. Goku was surprised that they were actually not fused but also that he had reached Super Sayain 4. He went back to the kitchen and made him self a sandwich. While he was eating he figured while Hercule and Tien were sleeping he would instant transmit to Capsule Corp. and pick up the dragon radar. He finally finished his sandwich transmitted to Capsule Corp. Note: I won't be writing anymore if people don't review. Also special thanks to Bianca for all the help she gave me with this story. PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	4. Alive at last

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, and this is the last time I'm writing a disclaimer. However I do own any characters not in the DBZ episodes. Chapter4  
  
Goku arrived at Capsule Corp. and found the dragon radar. He transmitted back home and Tien and Hercule were awake and pondering what had happened. As Goku entered the room and he over heard Tien say "What the fuck happened?" Hercule replied "I dunno, I guess I just fainted." Goku said "Majin Buu is dead." That's what happened." Goku said "Buu killed everyone, and I've got the dragon radar so let's go get the dragon balls." Tien and Hercule had no problem but one. Hercule could not fly. Tien and Goku taught him how to fly and were off within a couple of moments. The first dragon ball was in the ocean and Goku decided that he would get it. He dove into the ocean and collected the first. Within minutes all of them were collected and Goku summoned the dragon. He wished that everyone killed by Buu were alive including the chubby (good) Buu. Everyone appeared and Shenron disappeared in a flash of light. ***********6 YEARS LATER************ "Goku!!!!" yelled ChiChi. After a loud bong Goku yelled in pain "OUCH!?" "What was that for?" ChiChi yelled "I TOLD YOU TO GET UP AN HOUR AGO YOU LAZY @$$!" "And if you're not dressed within 2 minutes and out here I'll hit you again!" Gohan and Goten shook their heads in agreeal and laughed. As soon as ChiChi entered the room they went silent and quickly ran off to school. Goku had to run to the store and buy supplies because they were very low. Goku quickly got dressed and hurried out the door. Gohan and Goten arrived at school and entered the building. They went to their homerooms. Goten's Mr. Johnson and Gohan's Mrs. Wu. Both teachers called out the student's names and then the two left to go to first period. Gohan tried to study hard to make his mom proud but Goten could only think about food. Trunks and Bra showed up late again and greeted Goten. The periods flew by fast and soon it was lunchtime. Goten was always the first to be in the lunchroom and in line. After school he planned he would do his homework and head out to Trunk's place to train. Lunch was over and the 4 sayains had their belly's full. The last three periods flew by fast and school was finally over. The four left and flew home. Note: There won't be much action for the next few chapters so give me a break and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! If I don't get any more reviews the only people that will get the updated chapters will be the reviewers! 


End file.
